


Of Interest

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [139]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Multi, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: When Vera Bates had gone to take work at The Marquises of Flintshire’s residence, it had been with the intention of using her husband’s name to further her own career, and if it caused problems for him and his floozy, then so much the better.





	Of Interest

When Vera Bates had gone to take work at The Marquises of Flintshire’s residence, it had been with the intention of using her husband’s name to further her own career, and if it caused problems for him and his floozy, then so much the better. What she hadn’t banked on was that the Lady’s Maid, Wilkins, would hold such revelations. As wine flowed, Wilkins told her about the Pamuk incident and how it implicated both Lady Mary and Anna, then she laughed and touched Vera’s arm to steady herself. Along with her vindictive pleasure, Vera thought she felt something else.


End file.
